


theeye.

by thenoodlesaresalty



Category: Original Work
Genre: Antichrist, Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Creepy, Dead People, Eyes, Fear, Horror, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Medicine, Monsters, Murder, Mutilation, Paranoia, Paranormal, Possession, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, The Void
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenoodlesaresalty/pseuds/thenoodlesaresalty
Summary: do you fearwhat you do not know?
Kudos: 1





	1. intro

are you here?

how long has it been

let us catch up.

\


	2. WARNING!

**warning: the following content features topics such as death, torture, murder, possession, eyes, and gore**

**if you are uncomfortable with any of those topics, please do not continue.**

if you are, then let us begin.


	3. the first broadcast

**1989**

* * *

INT. MATT’S ROOM- AFTERNOON

MATT, a sixteen year old obsessed with the paranormal, sits on his bed, fiddling with his glasses until the person behind the camera coughs. 

**MATT**

(confused)

I-is it rolling?

The camera moves up and down, and Matt rushes to his feet, retucking in his shirt but forgetting one side. Coughing into his fist, he stares at the camera, speaking proudly like he’s giving a presentation.

**MATT**

(fake confidence)

Greetings, NBC, (under his breath) or whoever we send this to! My name is Matthew Gibson, and I have a grand, fantastic proposal for you!

He shakily walks over to a wall covered in various pieces of paper with drawings and photos of the town and a person. He points to the wall with a stick.

**MATT**

As you can, uh, see from the wall: I have an interest in the paranormal!

ALICE, his ‘friend’, chuckles behind the camera.

**ALICE**

More like obsession.

**MATT**

(annoyed)

Alice! What did I say?

**ALICE**

Stay out of your way

**MATT**

(right before Alice’s done talking)

Stay out of my way. Perfect. Now, Mr. Tartikoff, I believe I have come to a conclusion about the mysteries surrounding these cases.

He pins a drawing of a ghost to the wall, making direct eye contact with the camera as he does it.

**MATT**

Ghosts! Maybe a single spirit or multiple, the root of the mysteries is the same. Something paranormal is going on, and I’m getting to the bottom of it! I only hope you’ll think about my proposal, and we’ll be doing business soon!

He turns away, breathing heavily as he ruffles his hair.

**MATT**

Did you turn it off?

**ALICE**

Yeah.

**MATT**

Okay, good, just place it over there.

Alice places the still-rolling camera on the desk nearby. Matt sits back down, full of excitement. Alice awkwardly stands next to him, ready to bolt and go home. 

**MATT**

Do you think they’ll watch it? I- I mean if I got a video from a kid with as much passion as me? I’d accept it in a heartbeat.

**ALICE**

Yeah, but this is a whole ass corporation. You really think they’re gonna listen to some sweaty kid ranting about ghosts for ten minutes?

**MATT**

(clearly ignoring her)

Just imagine if I got to meet Burr! I would die right on the spot.

**ALICE**

Yeah, sure, Matt.

**MATT**

And just imagine all the dates! Who wouldn’t wanna hang with a famous guy on NBC?

**ALICE**

Anyone with half a brain.

**MATT**

(still ignoring her)

Yes! I’m glad we’re on the same page!

Alice sighs and walks away as Matt continues to ramble about his fantasy. The camera glitches out and the video is shut off.


	4. into the woods

EXT. WOODS- AFTERNOON

MATT walks through the woods, followed by ALICE. He mutters nonsense to himself. Alice tries to investigate by coughing.

ALICE

Matt?

Matt turns around, wide eyed and clearly spooked. He pushes his glasses up and walks as he talks to the camera. He nearly trips over his own feet.

MATT

You’re filming, right?

ALICE

We’ve been filming fo-

MATT

(cutting her off)

We need to get all of this on video. It’s important, Al, that you get all of it.

Alice moves the camera away as Matt continues to ramble, picking up a stick from the ground. Matt abruptly stops, causing Alice to bump into him. 

MATT

Alright, we’re here. Give me the camera

ALICE

What? No-

Matt tries to take the camera out of Alice’s hands.

MATT

Just hand it over!

ALICE

This is my camera! I got it for my-

Matt successfully takes the camera, pointing it at the ground as he mocks Alice.

MATT

Not so tough, huh? Now c’mon, stop being a baby and let’s keep moving.

Matt briefly points the camera at Alice before shifting the focus on the road they’re following. The two are silent for a few seconds before Alice grows annoyed.

ALICE

Can you at least tell me where we’re going?

MATT

(annoyed)

Fine. There’s a spot around here where they say a spirits victims lie

ALICE

Oh boy

Matt points the camera back at Alice, who covers her face with her hands.

MATT

‘Oh boy’ is right! I’m gonna catch it and then they’ll finally listen to me!

ALICE

Why’d you have to take the camera though?

MATT

Because, Al, you can’t keep your damn hands steady! I saw the video you took of me! Shaking harder than jell-o in an earthquake.

Matt moves the camera around the area, trying to spot what he’s looking for. 

ALICE

Do you know where it is?

MATT

(cutting her off)

Of course I know where it is! It should be around here. I remember reading about it in-

The two stop walking as they spot something in the distance that won’t pick up on camera. There's screaming, but it's all distorted and mangled. Rk9VTkQgWU9VIE5PVw==

TEVUIFVTIENPTlNVTUUgWU9V

Rk9VTkQgWU9VIEFUIExBU1Q=

RUlHSFQ= RUlHSFQ= RUlHSFQ= RUlHSFQ= RUlHSFQ= RUlHSFQ= RUlHSFQ= RUlHSFQ=

EXT. EDGE OF THE WOODS- AFTERNOON

Alice takes the camera back, making sure nothing’s broken. Matt paces back and forth, nearly losing his mind to excitement. He takes off his glasses and laughs like crazy.

MATT

Al, do you know what we saw?

ALICE

(absolutely scared)

The fucking devil?!

MATT

(going off the walls)

No! A spirit! We actually saw one! Holy shit! I have to see the footage! They’re gonna finally believe me! This is incredible!

ALICE

Can we at least go home first?

MATT

(calming down)

Oh, right, yeah.

The two exit the woods, but Matt can’t stop thinking and laughing about the ghost.

MATT

Do you think I can borrow the camera? I don’t want that image to leave my mind.

ALICE

(out of breath)

Yeah, sure man, go right ahead.

The screen glitches out and a black screen takes it place for a few seconds before a code briefly appears: jmpwwzxfipgh 


	5. ritual

EXT. RIVER- AFTERNOON

MATT lights three candles slowly arranged in a triangle pattern. He places a few crystals in a smaller triangle pattern inside the candle ring. ALICE sets the camera nearby and walks towards him, bending down to his level.

ALICE

Whatcha doing?

He tosses the lighter to the side, standing up and brushing off his pants. A code hovers over the candles: cmysiyirsmmdxyjzwo. Alice stands up as well, crossing her arms as she stares at Matt. He looks at her, and she glances away. Matt sighs and paces back and forth.

MATT

This isn’t gonna work.

ALICE

What’s it even supposed to do?

MATT

Summon the spirits? Make it more likely that spirits will show up?

He takes a rock and chucks it into the water, groaning as he takes off his glasses.

MATT

Just a load of horseshit.

ALICE

It’s not gonna work all of a sudden-

MATT

Oh, like you care now!

ALICE

Just give it a little time. Something has to happen or else I’ll break your kneecaps.

MATT

Is that a promise?

ALICE

No, it’s a threat. Now c’mon, keep your head up.

Matt sits by the river, tossing rocks into the water. A code flashes over him: hczz, ‘fool’ repeated eight times. He takes his glasses off, placing them nearby. Alice stands over him, staring at the camera with intent eyes.

MATT

Hey, Al, can… I ask you something?

ALICE

Sure.

The video glitches out a bit, but the two don’t notice.

MATT

Would you- and this is completely hypothetical- miss me if I ever disappeared?

ALICE

Like- what do you mean?

Alice sits next to him.

MATT

Like if just one day, I just up and vanished. Gone without a trace. Would you care?

There’s a long pause between the two as the camera continues to glitch. Alice sighs and pats his shoulder, standing up.

ALICE

Of course. Life would be pretty boring without you bothering me at four o’clock in the morning.

Matt laughs and stands up as well, observing the candles. 

MATT

You just don’t understand my schedule; I work on a 11-9 schedule.

Alice walks over to the candle, Matt glitching out.

ALICE

Lemme guess, that’s when the ghosts show up.

MATT

You’re finally getting it! Glad to see I’m rubbing off on ya.

ALICE

Yeah, sure, Matt. Just keep your ghost hunting to the afternoon; I have to sleep like a human.

Matt laughs, but the video glitches out and stays a black screen, with the number eight flashing on the screen


	6. lost

EXT. FOREST- LATE AFTERNOON

ALICE is running through the woods with the camera, yelling out MATT’s name as she tries looking for him. The two have been separated for a while. She continues to run until she falls, nearly twisting her ankle. She goes into a coughing fit before standing up and limping away.

ALICE

Matt! Matt, c’mon! This isn’t funny anymore!

She continues to walk around, the video glitching out and Alice appearing in different places. She finds his bag on the beach and starts to run, even though it’s hurting her. Sprinting through the beach, she finds Matt just standing in front of the river. His expression is blank and still.

ALICE

Jesus Christ, Matt! What the hell is wrong with you?! You just left me back there!

He doesn’t respond, which angers Alice.

ALICE

Are you gonna answer me?

She turns his head and finds that half his face is covered in blood, as well as his hands.

ALICE

(freaking out)

Holy shit! Matt, w-what did- is this- what happened?

Matt shakes his head, looking like he’s about to faint. He doubles down, squatting on the beach and breathing heavily. Alice takes off his glasses and inspects the blood.

ALICE

You wanna explain yourself? Huh?

Matt wipes a bit off, examining it himself. Alice continues to wait, keeping the camera right on his face. He shrugs and starts panicking. Blood begins to drip from his nose after he wipes it.

MATT

(about to cry)

I-I don’t know. One minute I’m walking with you, then everything goes dark. Oh God, did I do something?

aGUgY2hva2VkIHRoZSBkYW1uIHNxdWlycmVsIHdpdGggYWxsIGhpcyBtaWdodA==

Matt looks around and spots Alice’s inflamed ankle. He tries to bring it to her attention.

MATT

(still freaking out)

Oh God, was that from me?

aGUgZGlkbid0IGV2ZW4gbG9vayByZW1vcnNlZnVs

ALICE

Forget about that. Do you remember anything from your blackout?

He shakes his head, still panicking. When Matt talks about the blackout, glitches and hidden images of blood and roadkill flash on screen.

MATT

It’s all a huge blur. Like someone burned the film in my brain or something. There was like fur or whatever. I-I don’t know.

ALICE

Alright. C’mon, we gotta get you home and wash all of… that off.

MATT

And wrap your ankle.

ALICE

(quietly)

Right.

Alice helps Matt up onto his feet, supporting him under her arm. The two walk in complete silence. Matt, struggling to breathe properly, asks Alice a question.

MATT

Hey, Alice-

ALICE

(concerned)

Try not to talk.

MATT

You ever… think about the river? It’s so calming and nice, almost like it could sweep me away and solve my problems.

ALICE

Don’t talk like that, Matt. C’mon, you have to save your energy.

MATT

(ignoring her)

The water feels all crisp and shit. Perfect for summer.

The camera glitches out, and a hidden message appears: Drown.

INT. HALLWAY- LATE AFTERNOON

The camera cuts back to the two of them, recording without their knowledge. Matt wraps up Alice’s ankle as she hisses in response. When he’s finished, he stands up and sighs.

MATT

Think you can walk?

ALICE

Just enough to get home.

Alice tries to walk, but all she does is limp and groan.

MATT

Yeah, no. I’m driving you home.

ALICE

(annoyed)

Matt, I can walk three blocks.

MATT

That’s three blocks full of pain. Don’t be so defensive, I’ll just take you.

ALICE

Fine.

Matt and Alice walk down the stairs, Matt staying in front just in case she falls.

MATT

Gotta learn to appreciate my helpful offers.

ALICE

Maybe if you did them more often, I wouldn’t have a problem with it.

MATT

Noted.

The video abruptly ends with a black screen and a code: qhukpgdiwtaygktatgkl- ‘’


	7. fine

INT. HALLWAY- AFTERNOON

MATT stands over a sink, the camera recording him without his knowledge. He stares at his reflection before coughing up into the sink. He then holds his hand over his eye as the video distorts with a code: wiyftuiqhdfaowgdmgjcgxsqggtv-. There’s a knock on the door, and he quickly wipes off his face with a towel. Running downstairs, he opens the door to find no one there. When he leaves, a figure appears in the now dark bathroom. When he walks upstairs, the figure disappears. He feels like he’s being watched and finds the camera. He turns it off and two codes appear: ojrxhbqgwklmacsdfyxlgmtjips- and jchaldhuafmzismevv- 

EXT. MATT’S FRONT PORCH- AFTERNOON

Matt waits on his front porch with the camera. He zooms in on the flowers before pointing the camera at Alice, who’s coming up the street.

MATT

Alice!

She picks up the pace and reaches him.

ALICE

Huh. I see you got my camera.

MATT

Yeah, I don’t know. It was in my hallway, under that, like, cabinet thing?

ALICE

Weird.

Matt hands her the camera. Matt is covered in band-aids and a stain where his nose bled. A code appears on screen: ivrigvhalufvipuedy-.

ALICE

You good? You look pretty… you know.

MATT

Eh, don’t worry about it. It’s just my allergy medicine kicking in.

ALICE

Does it really do that?

MATT

Might be having an allergic reaction to the medicine, but hey it’s better than nothing.

Matt stands up and lets Alice inside. The camera distorts.

INT. KITCHEN- AFTERNOON

Alice places the camera nearby. Matt hands her a glass of juice, and she takes it. Matt takes a sip of his before making a disgusted face. He places the cup on the counter and leans against it.

MATT

So… how’s your ankle?

ALICE

It’s getting better.

MATT

Good.

There’s absolute silence as the two stand in the kitchen.

ALICE

Your grandparents not home?

He nods his head, clearly worried. He picks at the skin on his fingers. Alice gets up and places her cup in the sink.

ALICE

(trying to break the ice)

So what kinda trouble are we getting into today?

MATT

Oh, you know, the usual. But we… should just stay put for now.

ALICE

(laughing)

Did you get scared out of investigating? What about- what’s his name- Tartikoff? NBC?

MATT

(getting kind of irritated)

We got enough footage for all that. I- I just wanna take a break.

There’s a freeze frame with a bloodied eye. Matt paces back and forth, biting at his fingernails.

ALICE

We could go back to the woods. Just for fun.

MATT

No, no. I don’t wanna deal with that again. I abandoned and scared you. I don’t wanna disappear again.

Matt walks off screen, staring outside. Alice sighs and takes the camera. She points it at Matt as he leans his hand on the wall.

ALICE

Are you sure you’re okay?

MATT

(annoyed)

Yes! I am completely and utterly fine!

His voice distorts, and a few codes appear: wvqvrpknvtw- and wvqvpzzvt- 

ALICE

Anyone who says that is not fine. 

She tries to get around him to see his exhausted face.

ALICE

You look like you need some air. Let’s go to a park or something.

Matt backs away from the wall. Nodding, he walks out the door with Alice.

INT. MATT’S ROOM- NIGHT

Matt sits on his bed, staring at the wall without acknowledgement of the camera. His nose is covered in blood, and his glasses are also covered in it. He places his face into his hands. After five minutes of staring at the ground, he gets up and walks away. A message appears on screen, hidden from plain sight: Soon, he’ll succumb.


	8. cassettes

EXT. MATT’S HOUSE-AFTERNOON

ALICE lets herself into the house, calling out for MATT. She can’t find him and starts investigating. She walks around, finding MATT’s room locked from the inside. She makes her way into the bathroom where there’s clear sign of some kind of struggle; stained toilet paper is scattered all over the counter, with blood in the sink. 

MATT

Alice?

Gasping, she turns around to find Matt staring up from the bottom of the stairs. He starts to walk up.

MATT

What are you doing up here?

ALICE

I was just- just trying to find you. You told me there was something important.

Matt, as if he had completely forgot about the mess in the bathroom, laughs. Gesturing, he asks Alice to follow him.

MATT

Right, right. Come on, I got something to show ya.

He leads her down to the basement. It’s a complete mess, covered in junk that hasn’t been touched in decades. He then opens the sliding door, revealing the backyard.

ALICE

Why couldn’t we go down the deck?

MATT

It’s not as quick, anyways. Here, look!

He points to a few cassettes lying on the ground, heavily unwound, and a few glass shards covered in dry blood. Some flower petals also rest nearby. There’s silence for a good few seconds. Alice sighs.

ALICE

You called my house phone for an hour straight just to show me some garbage?

MATT

(confused)

Don’t you think this is a little strange? I- I didn’t put it here, no one else in this damn house knows who did it.

ALICE

(interjecting)

Maybe it was some homeless guy.

MATT

Yeah, cause a homeless guy has access to cassettes and just so happened to sleep right next to a sliding door. I may be stupid, but I’m not an idiot, Al. Something’s up.

Alice points the camera at the ground, and a code pops up: gshacwusxehseqmvsqxxsmn?-. Alice groans as Matt starts picking up the cassettes.

ALICE

(grossed out)

Do you have to touch it? Who knows what kind of diseases are on there.

MATT

Don’t be so quick to judge, Al. We could get some footage from these.

ALICE

Footage from some snuff film. C’mon, just toss ‘em.

Matt stuffs them into his pocket, pushing his glasses up.

MATT

I’m finding out what’s on these. If you wanna help, just give me a holler.

ALICE

You’re ridiculous.

MATT

If being curious is ridiculous, then call me Bobo the Clown. I’m getting to the bottom of this.

ALICE

Fine. Whatever.

EXT. THE DITCH- AFTERNOON

Alice is wandering around the ditch near the bank. She casually kicks rocks and stomps in the mud, grumbling under her breath. When she approaches the river, she takes a rock, her hand shaking hard, and she chucks it in. The camera stares at the river, and blood can be seen dripping in. A code appears: dvwftkkhukkezlujv-.


	9. park

INT. MATT’S CAR- AFTERNOON

The camera is placed on the dashboard. MATT sits in the front seat, putting the car into park. ALICE lays in the back, her jacket covering her eyes. She moves it and unbuckles. Matt does the same and sighs.

ALICE

Something bothering you?

MATT

No, it’s fine. Let’s just get out.

He grabs the camera, exiting the car.

ALICE

If I hear a small child scream, I swear I’m gonna lose my mind.

MATT

We’re at a park, Al, I think that’s probably gonna happen.

ALICE

Still, it’s too early for this nonsense.

EXT. PARK- AFTERNOON

The two wander around the park, not talking besides a few comments about the state of the rides (i guess?). They approach a shaded area and take a seat, Matt focusing on the small house near the creek.

ALICE

Should we be looking for something?

MATT

I read somewhere that there’s a lot of spirits that hang around the creek.

ALICE

That’s what you said about the forest.

MATT

Yeah, and what did we see? Clearly, I’m not wrong when it comes to this stuff.

ALICE

(under her breath)

Except for the last five years.

Matt continues to stare at the small house. Alice tries shaking him out of his trance.

MATT

Creeks attract ghosts, right? Come on.

He pulls her up, and the two run over to the creek.

EXT. THE CREEK- AFTERNOON

Matt walks into the small house, Alice stays outside because of her claustrophobia. He watches as the creek runs by, and he turns away because of _his_ fear of water.

MATT

Scared, Al?

ALICE

What do you mean? I’m not scared.

MATT

Then why don’t you come in?

ALICE

(annoyed)

Why don’t you take a dive into the creek?

Matt chuckles and pushes his glasses up.

MATT

Touché.

The camera cuts to the two of them sitting under a tree. Alice puts the camera down. A figure stands in the far distance, unmoving.

ALICE

You excited about school? Bet you ten bucks Lucille's gonna come back with new extensions and plastic surgery.

MATT

(chuckling)

I wouldn't be surprised.

The two continue to talk, and the same figure appears in the background, but they don't notice it. gyr zof dic xiex. Matt starts to fidget, picking more skin off from his finger. His nose begins to bleed, but he immediately wipes it away.

ALICE

It's way too nice out today. I feel like it needs a rain cloud or two. Right, Matt?

He doesn't respond, his head low.

ALICE

(playing around)

Hello? Earth to Matt. I'm actually trying to talk to you for once.

Matt sighs, shaking his head around. He stands up and takes the camera into his hands. 

MATT

I think we need to go.

ALICE

Go? Then why the hell did we come here?

MATT

We need to leave. Come on, I'll drop you off at your house.

Alice gets up too, a confused expression on her face. She follows behind Matt, trying to see his face.

ALICE

You know, you've been acting weirder lately.

MATT

It's the medicine, Al. It's bullshit.

ALICE

(skeptical)

Yeah... probably

INT. MATT’S CAR- AFTERNOON

The two are driving down the road. The camera is on the dashboard again. Matt's vision blurs and he feels the blood dripping from his nose. In an instant, he swerves the car onto the grass on the side of the road. Alice falls off the backseat. The camera falls as well.

ALICE

(furious)

JESUS CHRIST! What the hell is wrong with you!?

Matt breathe heavily, taking off his glasses and wiping his face. 

MATT

Sorry, there was a biker.

ALICE

In the middle of the fucking road?!

Matt turns the car back on.

MATT

People are stupid, Al

ALICE

Yeah tell me about it.

She climbs back onto the backseat, placing the jacket over her head again. Matt shakes his head, driving back onto the road. AMDWH AMDWH AMDWH AMDWH AMDWH


	10. accident

EXT. OUTSIDE MATT’S HOUSE- AFTERNOON

ALICE knocks on MATT’s door, clearly annoyed. Matt opens the door, clearly disheveled and wearing the same outfit as the previous entry. Alice makes note of this.

ALICE

Nice look. Fits the whole obsessed weirdo scheme.

MATT

Sorry, I... haven’t been feeling great. Got a cold or something.

ALICE

Oh. You want me to leave or? Cause you’ve been leaving some concerning voicemails, and I wanna talk to you about them.

MATT

Yeah, yeah. Just come in.

Matt lets her in, and the two walk through the house towards the deck. Matt’s practically dragging his feet across the floor.

ALICE

You doing alright, man? Haven’t heard from you in like four days, and then you start leaving weird ass voicemails of you breathing or whatever. 

MATT

Yeah, but I don’t know anything about voicemails. I haven’t touched the phone for like a few weeks, and that was to order a pizza. You sure it wasn’t James or Patrick? 

ALICE

Nah, it was your number.

Matt turns around with a confused expression. His nose is bleeding and has been. 

ALICE

(scared)

Matt, your nose is bleeding! How long has it been doing that?

He wipes it away and just grunts in response. 

MATT

It’s just my allergies. We need to go do some investigation in the woods. 

ALICE

There’s something wrong, Matt. C’mon, you know there is. You’re the paranormal guy here.

Matt becomes irritated and keeps walking away as Alice pursues him.

MATT

We need footage for that NBC guy.

ALICE

Matt, no, we need to get you help.

Many codes appear over the video: llpoiwoaprmxpv-, lxztcqvqbt-, and tgaeszwavncbe-.

MATT

(deadpan and without emotion)

I think there’s a spot in the woods. I saw it in the newspaper. We could really find it this time.

Blood continues to pour out of his nose.

ALICE

(angry and frustrated)

Matt, Jesus Christ! You need help! You of all people should realize that!

MATT

It’s allergies, Alice! Stop being a spaz!

ALICE

I’m taking you to the doctor. We’re getting this sorted out.

Alice tries to grab him, but he tackles her, attempting to choke her out.

_** KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL ** _

A code appears on the video: fhnbvrrfq-. She resists and kicks him in the chest, getting out of his hold on her. The camera lays right next to them. She rushes out of the house, grabbing the camera and leaving Matt behind.

MATT

(confused and scared out of his mind)

Alice! Alice, no wait!

Alice runs out of sight. The video cuts off right after Matt’s screams. 


	11. oh?

INT. MATT’S ROOM-NIGHT

MATT sits on the floor of his room, clutching a pillow tightly. He’s shivering, with dried blood that stains his nose and upper lip. After five minutes of just staring at the ground, Matt screams into the pillow, the video and audio distorting heavily. The camera cuts and Matt’s disappeared.

INT. ALICE’S ROOM- NIGHT

ALICE shuffles through some boxes near her bed. She grunts and tosses something. Her camera is underneath the clutter. She grabs it, confused as to why it's already recording. She runs downstairs. Quiet sobs can be heard from behind the camera. She points it to the TV, which is playing a news station. The ANCHOR talks with a picture of Matt next to her on the screen.

ANCHOR

(bored)

Last night, police recovered a missing body after a concerned fisherman reported it. The body has been confirmed to belong to sixteen year old Matthew Gibson. 

A picture of Matt's father is displayed on the screen. He's covered in scars and has a raggedy beard. 

ANCHOR

Police suspect Matthew's father, Harrison Gibson, to be responsible for the death. Since a similar incident happened several years ago when he attempted to drown his seven year old son in the bathtub. Police have designated the entirety of the Oakland Woods a crime scene and have advised people to stay inside until the killer is found.

Alice immediately shuts the TV off. lc hmb mx dmryppw

TEVUIFVTIENPTlNVTUUgWU9V


	12. another

INT. ALICE'S ROOM- NIGHT

ALICE stands in front of the window, staring at nothing. Her breathing gradually increases speed, and she grips her throat. Her throat closes, and she begins to choke. Falling to her knees, she tries screaming for help, but nothing comes out. Her face turns blue. She collapses to the floor. The screen glitches heavily, and she's gone when it ends. 

YW5kIHNvIGFub3RoZXIgZmFsbHMgaW50byBteSBjbHV0Y2hlcywgaG93IGZ1biE

WU9VJ1JFIE5FWFQ= T.C.


End file.
